Rise of The Aura Guards
by animefor
Summary: On Naruto's tenth birthday he is summoned in front the entire kingdom by his father. On a child's tenth birthday they are required to join an elite group of guardians that protect the land and it's people. Naruto doesn't want any of this, but maybe his best friend and boy friend Kiba can make this more bearable. Suck at summary's please read. - YAOI OOC AU all the good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is new fanfic I am starting. I know I already have a few going but I am going to forget about this one if I don't start working on it. We will see how well things go with this and that will depend on if I keep working on it or not. Also I'd like to point out that my other Fanfic Remembering Yami is having some genera changes for a few chapters… It's turning out to be more Hurt/Comfort/Drama and some Angst… Please bare with me while I write it. I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen here but if you do want to know send me a PM, I understand how some people have some emotional concerns when it comes to this, heck I am one of them. Let's start with the new story "Rise of the Aura Guards." No this does not have anything to do with "Rise of the Guardians"**

* * *

I stood in my room, it was the morning of his tenth birthday. Everyone was so happy for Me. I didn't see the big deal it's not like this would change his life much, after all he would still be the same person right? Naruto had put on his birthday suite. No not being naked, his dad and mom had bought him a suite for his birthday. It was red and dark gray, Naruto didn't agree with the colors but it's what his mom wanted so he agreed to wear it until later that night. Looking at himself in the mirror he moaned.

"I really do look like a fool don't I?" Naruto asked himself.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Naruto yelled. A blue haired boy opened the door, closing it behind him. This was Naruto's best friend Kiba. His hair was more like a teal color, had some green in it yet not a lot. He was wearing a rather dark blue and white suite. It's what all of the aura guards sported. He was the same age as Naruto, in fact their birthdays were only a month and fourteen days apart.  
"You excited for today?" Kiba inquired.

I snickered. "Yea, right I'm supposed to be excited about it."

"Naruto, buddy it's your birthday, you should be excited for it."

I exhaled. "I know, it's just it's hard to be excited for it when everyone wants me to join the aura guards when I don't want to."

"Naruto, it's not that bad, you meet a lot of new people this way, and I love being in the aura guards."

"Yes, you like being in it, however I can't even use Aura Powers so how the heck am I supposed to be of any help?"

Kiba walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Then you should just tell your parents that, maybe then they might understand more."

"Are you kidding? I can't tell them that, not even today, especially not today." I shouted.

"Alright Naruto calm down, then what are you going to do?"

"I… I don't know, I don't want to lie to them, but I…" I paused.

"Well, I hope you can come up with something soon, because you are supposed to be down there now, I just bought you a little extra time saying that you needed to get some things ready."  
I exhaled. "Thanks Kiba, I'm just really worried about this."

Kiba smiled. "Well, I'll see you down there, alright?" Kiba established. I gave a slow nod.

"Yea, I'll be down in a few moments." Kiba kissed me on the cheek as he left the room. It wasn't that uncommon for guys to like other guys where I come from, Kiba and I had just started to develop feelings for each other a few weeks before this. Groaning I slowly left the room, looking back once and then walked out. I so wasn't looking forward to today, in fact I just wanted everything in my life to change.

Soon I was down in our ballroom. My parents were making a huge deal about my birthday, saying I'll only ever have one ten year old birthday. All of my family and friends had gathered down in the ballroom before the ritual could begin. My eyes scanned the room for Kiba, if I could find Kiba this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. After searching for a good few minutes I finally found him, he was standing next to my other friends talking among themselves. The moment my parents spotted me that motioned for me to join them up on the main stage. I slowly began walking, thinking of something I could do or say to get out of the room, but nothing good came to mind. Soon I was up on the stage with my parents. My father looked at me nodded and then spoke.  
"Ladies and gentleman, children may I have your attention please?" My father asked, his voice loud and clear. Everyone turned to face the speaking man. Kiba locked eyes with me and frowned, he knew this was painful for me, but soon started to make funny faces which got me laughing.

My father continued. "On a boy's tenth birthday he has to go through a ritual to start his quest in joining the elite group called The Aura Guards. Everyone in the room started clapping, everyone except myself.

"I, Tyler Uzumaki am proud to announce that my son Naruto Uzumaki will be going through with the ritual today and taking his first steps to becoming an Aura Guard. Once again clapping could be heard all over the room.

Tyler cleared his throat. "However, this year as of last week we put a new requirement into effect," Everyone started to everyone started to talk quietly among themselves with a few gaps here and there. I looked up at my dad, speaking quietly.

"What do you mean something new?"

My father smiled. "The new regulation is that the young boy must go out and find items all around the kingdom." I looked up at my father horrified.

"How can he expect me to go out on my own at my current age?" Locking eyes with Kiba once again, my eyes really scared his eyes matching mine. Soon everyone started to talk louder if it wasn't for my father they would have kept talking as loud as they have been.

"Everyone quit!" My father roared.

"This is not going to happen until his sixteenth birthday, so there are still six more years until this." I sighed in relief. Looking over at Kiba once again Kiba nodded, I gave him a confused look.

"In addition, anyone young boy who had just turned ten within the last year must complete this quest before they can continue their work as an Aura Guard. I almost had a panic attack from this. Kiba sighed, somehow he already knew about this. Someone from the crowd spoke out.

"But there are only two children who meet that requirement!" an older woman yelled.

"That is incorrect, there are twelve children in total who meet this requirement, they do not live in our village however."

The woman gasped. "But that only other village is those of our rivals, do you have any idea of what they would do to the poor kids?" I looked at the old woman, I swore she had been paid to talk.

"That is why they are not going out till they are sixteen, they are going to go through heavy training in both physical and magical arts.

"Who will be teaching them?" Another woman yelled back in response.

"They will be do most of the training themselves, but for those parts that would require they do get to be taught by our local wizard."

I looked around the room at everyone, most of the moms were thinking the same thing that we were being thrown into this just because the people in charge of the Aura Guards didn't approve of our relationship. Kiba slowly started to walk up to the stage but stopped once I gave him a look, that look he knew I would talk to him later.

(Half an hour later)

Kiba approached me and brought me into a comforting hug. I returned the hug as small sparking tears fell from my face. Kiba brought his hand up in front of my face carefully wiping away the tears that were falling.

"H… how long h… have you k…know a… about this f… for?" I sniveled.

"My dad told me about this a few nights ago, I was told to keep it a secret from you. You have no idea how hard it was to do that."

Still sniveling "D… do you w… want to go get … something to eat?" I asked my crying slowly coming to a stop. Kiba smiled.

"Sure, do you want to eat at my place or yours?"

"M… maybe my place." Kiba smiled and rubbed the last falling tear away from my face.

"Sure, I'll go late my dad know I am going to be at your place." I smiled and gave a nod. Somehow I was hoping that I wouldn't have to go through this alone and I would try or do anything to be with Kiba.

* * *

**(END!) **

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Sorry AN

Sorry for not updating in a while... I just can't get myself to write any of my stories... I'm not sure what to do and or where to go with them. I have a few other story ideas to do, but they are for different movies and or shows. I will try to keep you guys updated with what is going on. There is a link to my blog on my profile... I will post stuff on my blog with what is going on.

Thanks for understanding.


End file.
